Realm of Death
Plot We see three figures, male, hiding in the shadows of an alley, near a dumpster. Though we can barely see them, Figure 1 is rather scrawny, Figure 2 is muscular and Figure 3 is in between. 1: (softly) Where is he, Fistrick? We could get caught, bro. 2/Fistrick, turning to Figure 1: (softly) Be patient. He's a busy man. As he says this, we see the lower half of a man, in black pants and shoes, walking, the clicking of the shoes filling in the silence of the night. We return to the three figures. We hear the sounds of footsteps. 3: D'you hear that? 1: Shhh! Hide! The three of them duck on the ground as the sounds of footsteps gets louder. We see through Fistrick's eyes as he spots a man dressed in black standing a few feet away. He is wearing black sunglasses, a black coat and black pants. Under his coat, he wears a cream-colored shirt with an orange tie. in Black: Well, what do we have here? Fistrick and the two other figures slowly get up. Fistrick: Mr. Nesmith, right? Carl Nesmith? in Black/Carl: Yes. to Figure 1: Corvo, the box. Figure 1/Corvo grabs a large cardboard box hidden in the corner, handing it to Fistrick. Fistrick: Orange and black armored suit, with your signature 'N' as you asked. taking the box in his hands: Very good, very good. It's time Bellwood face the dawn of a new hero. We zoom into his face as he smirks. Ben is watching an action movie on TV in his large living room, siting on his blue couch eating a gyro. Through Ben's eyes, we see the credits roll. annoyed: Aw, what? It's over already? What a cliffhanger! He grabs the remote control and switches the channel to a news channel. Reporter: This is Will Harangue with a news report. This just in, three men are holding someone hostage. Upon closer inspection, it seems that this person is none other than Sandra Tennyson, the great Ben 23's own mother! The TV shows Fistrick, Corvo and Figure 3 in a bank. Corvo and Figure 3 are holding Sandra's wrists (keeping her in place). Fistrick is holding a pistol with a trigger at Sandra's head. Fistrick: Ben 23, I'm callin' you out, bro! Be a man and come here in 10 minutes or your mama gets it! Ben turns the TV off and stands up, putting down his gyro.' Ben: Speedyquick! He turns the dial of the Hero Watch, but it doesn't emit blue light like it usually does. Ben slams his palm on the core but nothing happens. annoyed: Work, Hero Watch, work! He slams it again, to no avail. Ben: (loudly) TETRAX! We get an aerial view of the bank. Sevenseven's ship, a typical Plumber Ship from the main timeline but with blue replacing the green, lands in the middle of the street. We follow it down from above and pan to Fistrick and his gang holding Sandra hostage. A cameraman is near them, recording the scene. Through Fistrick's eyes, we see the ramp of the ship unfold as the support columns detach. Ben, Tetrax and Sevenseven come out of the ship. The scene is surrounded by people, murmuring among themselves, and Ben's robot announcers. as we return to third-person: Ben? to Fistrick: Let her go! Fistrick: Why don't you come over here and try? Angered, Ben twists the dial of the Hero Watch, but it does not pop up. Tetrax: I really need to take care of that once we get this done with. Announcer 1: The great Ben 23's Hero Watch isn't working! Ben: I'm still gonna save Mom. He runs towards Fistrick. The scene slows down as he moves the pistol away from Sandra's head, instead aiming it in front of Ben. We get a closeup of his finger as he pulls the trigger. A yellow portal opens. Tetrax: Ben, don't! Ben stops just a few feet away from the portal. We see a shadowy figure on top of a building opposite the bank. He squints, and aims his hand at Ben. Ben: Phew. A laser blast hits Ben, pushing him into the portal as he screams. Tetrax: Ben! Announcer 2: Our hero has been sucked into the portal! Who will save Sandra Tennyson now? The portal closes. Some people in the crowd start crying, while others start talking among themselves. Tetrax and Sevenseven stand frozen for a few seconds, dumbstruck. Sandra: Please, where did my son go? Corvo: Somewhere he's never comin' out of. Tetrax: And that was the biggest mistake of your life. His fingers extend and merge into swords. The camera rotates behind Tetrax to show the figure on top of the building. The figure flies down to the ground, revealing him to be Carl Nesmith in an armored suit. Announcer 1: What's this? A new hero, perhaps? Who's he? Carl: Captain Nemesis. He hovers off the ground and flies towards Sandra, grabbing her and setting her down near the crowd. catching her breath: Thank you, (sighs in relief) thank you. Nemesis: No problem. He flies back to Fistrick and his gang. Nemesis: You guys are in trouble. to Tetrax: Mtnod tsurt mih. Tetrax: Something seems off, yes. Fistrick and the other two put their hands in the air. The crowd cheers loudly. Crowd: Captain Nemesis! Captain Nemesis! Captain Nemesis! hands returning to normal: We'll handle this later. For now, we have to find a way to get Ben out. Even the mightiest of beings have been traumatized just being in there. Ben wouldn't survive in there at all. We get a closeup of Ben's face, eyes closed. His eyes fly open as we look down with him. He is plummeting towards a platform of rock at a high speed. Surrounding him is more rock platforms, and a red sky. Ben: A-aaah! Somebody save me! I'm too young to die! He starts to cry a little as he is merely a few feet away from certain doom. A blue energy lasso descends from above and wraps around Ben's waist, stopping him in his path. Ben breathes a sigh of relief. Ben: Wait, who saved me? He looks up and sees a man with black hair, brown eyes and a dirty Plumber suit with a belt, with a few tools and weapons attached to it. In his hand is a rod with blue energy coming out of it, tracing back to the lasso. The man reels Ben in. As Ben gets on the platform, the lasso disappears. Ben: Thanks, but...who are you, where am I, what is this place? Man: I can tell you're new here. (laughs at Ben) Ben: Hey, don't you know who I am? Man: Don't know, (leans intimidatingly closer to Ben) don't care. You should be grateful I saved you. Out here, it's every man for himself. If I hadn't heard you crying like a baby, you would've become food for the Havok Beasts. Ben: Havok Beasts? Man: You're in the Null Void. Some people call it home, others call it the worst place they've ever been to. You better get used to it. You may never go home again. Ben: How long have you been here? He turns away from Ben and frowns. Man: Years. We focus on Ben behind him, crossing his arms. Ben: You still haven't answered my original question. turning around and returning to his original expression: Magnus Declan. And you? Ben: Ben. Ben Tennyson. So, do you have a house or something? We zoom into Magnus' face as he nods. Fading into the next scene, we see a large green tent on another rock platform. Ben and Magnus are one platform away from it. The gap in between is rather large. Ben: How are we supposed to get there? Magnus grabs a grapple gun from his pouch and aims it at the side of the platform. The grapple hook latches onto the platform, , making part of it chip off. Magnus: We're going to jump. Ben: J-J-Jump? Magnus: Get on my back. Ben wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Ben: If I die, I'm comin' back to haunt you. Magnus: (rolls eyes) Stop being a baby. Geez. Magnus jumps with the grapple gun in hand. The zipline retracts and Magnus hangs on to the platform with one hand. Ben's hands start to slip off Magnus' neck. Magnus puts his other hand on the platform and hoists himself up. Ben falls off him with an 'oof'. Magnus puts his grapple gun back in his pouch and enters the tent without turning to look at Ben. Ben: Real nice, Maggie. from inside the tent: Don't call me that. Ben gets up and rubs his butt, walking into the tent. There is a dark blue sleeping bag at the corner, and a mini-lamp next to it, turned on. An opened bag containing a few weapons is near the entrance of the tent. In the middle, there is a pile of firewood and a few small rocks surounding the firewood. Magnus is sitting on one of them. Ben: It's so small in here. Magnus: Get used to it. It's either this or Incarcecon. Ben: I don't even want to know what that is. as Ben sits on a rock opposite him: So, how'd you of all people wind up here? Ben: I was trying to save my mom from these tattooed dudes, when my Hero Watch (shows Magnus the Hero Watch) wasn't working, then one of the guys used a gun and opened a yellow portal. I got shot by a laser and got sent here. (slaps his forehead) Oh, man! Mom! I hope she's okay! Magnus: And what does this (in a mocking tone) 'Hero Watch' do? Ben: It turns me into alien heroes to fight the hater aliens. Ben looks at the Hero Watch. Its emblem has turned green instead of blue. raising an eyebrow: Green? But that's Ben 10's color! Magnus grunts in annoyance at Ben's whiny tone. rubbing the back of his neck in embarassment: Sorry. (pauses for a few seconds in awkward silence) So, how do you keep track of time in here? Magnus: I have a pocket watch, given to me by... He unlatches a golden locket from his pouch. He opens it, revealing a clock and a picture of a blonde woman with black eyes. The clock shows 11:25 AM. Magnus lets out a tear before closing the locket and latching it to his pouch. We focus on Magnus as he wipes the tear away, though Ben doesn't notice. Magnus: ...By my...my wife. Ben: What about food? Magnus: What do you think? I hunt. Ben: Hunt? Hunt what? Magnus: Whatever I can find. Sometimes I trade. The Hero Watch starts beeping. Ben looks at it and starts slamming the dial repeatedly. Ben: Ugh, what's wrong with you?! The beeping intensifies and becomes faster. closing his ears: What's wrong with that thing?! Ben: My guess is as good as yours. He repeatedly slams on the core, until the beeping slows down. The dial turns 360-degrees as, in a flash of blue light, the shape of the Hero Watch changes, gaining a wristwatch-like design. The beeping finally stops and the emblem returns to blue. Ben: Whoa! New Hero Watch! Magnus: What does that thing do again? Turn you into aliens? Ben nods. Magnus: That sounds familiar. There was a legend about the Omni...Omnitrix, was it? It had the same capabilities. Ben: Yeah, everyone else calls it the Omnitrix. I call it the Hero Watch! Magnus: How...creative. Ben smiles, but his smile slowly disappears. Magnus: What's wrong, kid? Ben: Just...thinkin' about my friends. I wonder if they know I'm okay. Tetrax, Sevenseven and many other Plumbers are watching the news on a large screen. Will: It has been roughly two hours since the disappearance of Ben Tennyson, following the abduction of his mother, Sandra Tennyson. She was saved by a new hero, Captain Nemesis, after Ben was sucked into a...yellow portal. Carl Tennyson, famous movie director, had this to say after discovering the shocking news. Footage of Carl in a crowded area is seen. Microphones are pointed at him, and cameras are flashing. on TV: Being the busy person I am, I never really got to spend quality time with my son ever since he was a little boy. When he became a hero, I was so very proud of him. And... (clears throat) and when my wife was kidnapped, he tried to save her even when his Hero Watch wasn't working. If that's any indication, it's that Ben was- is- selfless. I thank Captain Nemesis, whoever he is under that suit, for being able to save Sandra. I have a few connections in the Bellwood Police Department. I'm going to make sure Ben comes back from wherever he went, safe and sound. People in the crowd on TV cheer. Some of the Plumbers watching do too. Sevenseven: Tahw dghye? Tetrax: We have to get the Null Void portal open. I'll try to contact Azmuth. The camera phases through the ground and stops at one of the lower levels, a few minutes later. Tetrax and Sevenseven are walking in the hallway. Plumbers are guarding a few of the rooms. Tetrax is holding his Plumbers' badge. Tetrax: (sighs) No answer. What could he possibly be doing? Sevenseven points to the end of the hallway. as he and Sevenseven run towards the room Sevenseven pointed to: Good eye. With any luck, the portal should be functional. They reach a room with a sign saying 'Null Void'. Two human male Plumbers are guarding the room. Tetrax: Is the portal functioning? 1: No. Our technicians are on vacation, too. Tetrax: What? Then why are you guarding it? 2: Just because we can't go in, doesn't mean somebody can't come out from the other side. Sevenseven facepalms. Tetrax: We need to get him back. 1: Who? Tennyson? Tetrax nods. 2: Honestly, I never really liked him. Who knows? The Null Void may just make him stronger... or kill him. We get a few exterior shots of the tent, before entering it. Ben is curled up at the side of the tent, sleeping, while Magnus is staring blankly at the wall. A roaring sound is heard, awakening Ben. Ben: Wh-What was that? exiting the tent: Wigzillian Org Beast, probably. Ben: Wigzilli... Okay, I don't even want to know what that is. We cut to outside the tent. A Wigzillian Org Beast is standing on the platform opposite the tent. Ben exits the tent and his jaw drops at the sight of the beast. Ben: Tha-That is just... (blinks) wow! The Wigzillian Org Beast roars loudly and jumps to Ben and Magnus' platform. Magnus grabs a damaged blaster from his belt, and signals for Ben to step back, which he does, twisting the dial of the Hero Watch. The core emits blue light, and a blue 3D hologram of Neurodash pops up. Ben: What?! Who's this? Argh, fine! Going gyro! He presses the dial and is engulfed in blue light. Ben hovers in a dark blue background with light blue bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His skin turns dark pink and becomes wet and lustrous. He gains three large gills on each side of his ribcage and stretches his arms, which become thinner and longer. On both hands, the index and middle finger merge together, as well as the ring finger with the little one. His feet split into two toes, with a third toe-like extension growing on his ankles. He grows yellow patagia and right below them a tail that sparks with green energy on its tip. His head shape changes and his nose and eyebrows turn light blue, as they extend to form his horns. His blue glowing eyes open and spark with blue energy, as he smiles. Two black lines that have a thunderbolt design emerge from his shoulders and end up on his chest, where the Hero Watch symbol pops out. Neurodash looks at himself in confusion, completing the transformation. Neurodash: Err... Okay. This'll take some getting used to. He looks at Magnus in front of him, who is firing lasers at the Wigzillian Org Beast with his blaster. The beast blocks the laser blasts with its arm, grunting in annoyance. Neurodash leaps in the air and lands on the beast's neck, punching it, though it has no effect. losing balance: Whoa-ooooooooooa! The beast grabs him by the neck and chucks him off the platform, sending him crashing down. looking down at where Neurodash was thrown: (loudly) DOOFUS, YOU HAVE WINGS! YOU CAN FLY! The Wigzillian Org Beast catches Magnus off-guard and grabs him by the waist, roaring in his face, spitting on his face. Magnus: Blech! Magnus wipes the spit off his face, then slowly reaches for his belt with his other hand. The beast opens its mouth wide, preparing to eat him. non-chalantly: Oh, well. I guess this is the end for ol' Magnus Declan. He closes his eyes and grabs a Sun Gun from his belt and fires a beam of light at the beast's mouth. It stumbles backwards and falls off the platform, but manages to hang on to it using its claws. Magnus: Oh, no you don't! He fires another beam of light at its claws, making it vaporize as the beast falls off. We cut to Neurodash, who is flapping his wings, attempting to fly. He pushes himself up and, with high speed, lands near Magnus. Neurodash: That was...nauseating. Magnus points to the opposite platform. A herd of small gremlin-like creatures, colored red and blue, called Havok Beasts, is approaching Neurodash and Magnus, who grabs his grapple gun. Magnus: Run. Neurodash squints in confusion. facepalming: Fly, whatever. He gets into the tent and grabs the rolled up sleeping bag and his bag of weapons. Magnus exits the tent and zips the bag of weapons, throwing the sleeping bag at Neurodash. A blue Havok Beast leaps and lands on the platform, clawing at Neurodash, who whacks the Havok Beast off the platform with his tail. Neurodash looks at Magnus, who is grappling towards a higher platform, hanging the bag of weapons on his shoulder. Neurodash takes a deep breath and starts to hover off the ground, then starts to fly, wobbling in the air. A red Havok Beast grabs his tail and bites it. Neurodash: Yeowwww! The Havok Beasts growl and, one by one, reach the platform, surrounding him. Neurodash's eyes light up, firing a neuroshock blast at the Havok Beast, sending it flying off the platform, but it hangs on with its claws. Neurodash takes a look at the herd of Havok Beasts Neurodash: Uh, any chance you've heard of me? He bends his knees and flies upwards with high speed, screaming. Stopping, he finds himself so high that the Havok Beasts seem tiny. Neurodash: Ugh, this alien is so hard to use! He starts flying downwards slowly, looking around for Magnus. We cut to Magnus on a high platform, wearing a pair of high-tech binoculars. Through them, we see the Havok Beast ripping Magnus' tent to shreds. Magnus: So much for 'Home Sweet Home'. Magnus looks up at the sky. Magnus: Where is he? Neurodash comes into view through the binoculars. He is heading for the direction of the camera at a high speed. We return to normal view as Magnus moves away. Neurodash lands and skids next to him, coughing. rubbing the dust off him as he gets up: This is really gonna take time to get used to. A flash of blue light engulfs Neurodash, reverting him back to Ben. Ben: What now? Magnus: What do you mean? Ben: We need to find a new home. raising an eyebrow: "We"? There is no "we". Ben: But- But... I won't survive otherwise. Come on, man. Aren't you a Plumber? Plumbers help people. Magnus: (sighs) Fine, fine, okay. You can come with me. I'll help you get out of here. Ben: Thanks... partner. He offers his hand for Magnus to shake. Magnus smiles and shakes his hand as the camera zooms out and the screen fades to black. THE END! Noteworthy Events Major Events *Fistrick, Corvo, Carl Nesmith/Captain Nemesis, Will, Sandra and Magnus make their debuts. *Ben is trapped in the Null Void. *Ben meets Magnus. *The Hero Watch recalibrates, giving Ben access to new aliens. *Neurodash makes his debut. Character Debuts *Fistrick *Corvo *Captain Nemesis *Will Harangue *Sandra Tennyson *Magnus Declan *Carl Tennyson Hero Watch Alien Debuts *Neurodash Characters *Ben Tennyson (first reappearance) *Tetrax Shard (first reappearance) *Sevenseven (first reappearance) *Will Harangue (first appearance) *Sandra Tennyson (first appearance) *Carl Tennyson (first appearance) Villains *Fistrick (first appearance) *Corvo (first appearance) *Captain Nemesis (first appearance) Aliens Used *Neurodash (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 23: Hero Generation Category:Series Premieres